Treetop Clan
Hi toons! I'm one of the top Treetop Clan writers, Treetop Glove! Well.. This is going to be a short intro of our clan and some trivia questions! Intro Well, it all started when Treetop Catherina created the clan. Many debates with other people have been arguments about Treetop Catherina not existing. Whether she existed or not the story is: So far as we know, this beautiful clan was created on August 8, 2006. We've had a pretty interesting history compared to other clans. In 2008, our second elected leader, Treetop Lizard, was a best friend of the Lizard Clan. Lizard felt the same way, too. However, a misunderstanding with both of them caused a war. Before Treetop Lizard had been defeated by some other Antis, he had promoted a green cat named Treetop Jim. Treetop Jim had known a "Doom Glitch" He used this to protect himself by banning other antis. (Please don't take this as hacking. This glitch has been long since fixed, and it was used for a good reason for protection of other toons.) However, these Antis were tough. Before Treetop Jim knew it, he was the Last Treetop. But, that didnt stop him. He had said one time that,"...made me more persistent and determined to defend myself, my friends and my clan." After the virtual war, Treetop repieced together the Treetop Clan, getting everyone back. Both clans had made up so far, and they're best friends again! Well... Catherina is still a mystery. Back then in 2009, I was a purple dog named Lizardy Glove. (Flashback..) I have to confess that I was another whom knew that Doom Glitch. (Its fixed, and I was confused.) I had defeated Catherina. Long since that event, I still feel guilty about it. But I know she forgave me. When you join the Treetop Clan, one of our twenty-two History Treetops will tell you about the full history of the clan. The FIRST Treetop Clan, and that there were the FIRST THREE. Catherina was one of the first three... Besides that, Cool Jimmy was elected 4th leader of Treetop Clan on July 2011. However, instead of being a leader, he declared the clan to be independent. The clan leads itself, while cobosses and managers watch the members and themselves. Honorary Treetops *Treetop Catherina (2005-2009): Creating our clan and being a great leader. Disappeared during Lizard War. *Treetop Lizard (2006-2009): Being a brave and silly leader during a time of hardship. Disappeared during Lizard War. *Cool Jimmy (2007–Present): Being the most responsible leader and declaring the clan independent. *Treetop Fireball (2006-2010): Being a funny and tough coboss. Disappeared during a secret war between the good and bad teams. *Treetop Ghost (2006-2010): Being a silly, super funny Treetop Manager. Disappeared during a secret war between the good and bad teams. *Treetop X (2008-2010): Being a brave and random Treetop Manager. Disappeared during a secret war between the good and bad teams. *Treetop Popcorn (2007–Present): Being a tough and silly comanager and brave during the Lizard War. *Treetop Chris (2006-2009): Being a brave and random coboss during the Lizard War. Disappeared during the Lizard War. *More to come How to Join 1. Make any green shaded toon. (If your name is named after a tree, you may have other colors. For example, your head can be red if your name is Apple Treetop.) 2. Boys have a white shirt with olive green or sienna shorts. Girls have a white shirt with an olive green or white skirt. 3. Treetop will be in your name. (You can copy other names as long as you follow the Treetop Naming Guidelines) Treetop Naming Guidelines 1. You cannot have a name the same as a leader, coleader or coboss. 2. You can only have the name of the other person if you look different. 3. Your name cannot be offensive. 4. Be creative! Think of extraordinary names! About Treetop Clan has many acitivites to do, and has lots of fun! *We sometimes have meetings on Friday night. They are usually on Saturday night though. *In a usual meeting, you would get two or three badges and then a game show or party after. On Sunday nights, we sometimes have Treetop Training where you train your toon to become higher. *We allow any green animal *You can join without making a toon. The only difference is you don't feel like you fit in and you won't be able to earn Going Green Badge *Free toons are allowed *We make videos *We have many allies *Any coboss would host a meeting. *We have clubs. *Treetop Clan's population goal is 1000. Ranks Before the clan was declared as independent, it had these ranks. The current clan's ranks just exclude the Leader and Coleader ranks. The tasks to become a coboss have become harder, due to that being the new highest rank. Clan- *Leader *Coleader *Coboss *Manager *Comanager *Member *New Member Other- *Planner *Recorder *Video Editor *Writer *Artist *Communicator Locations Treetop Clan District is SILLYHAM We get together at Sillyham, Toontown Central Playground and when the meeting starts we go down Loopy Lane to Jest For Laffs. A Meeting would be at 7:00 or 6:00 P.M. Toontown Time (Pacific Time) District History for Treetop Clan: Screwy Park—2006-2008 Wacky Falls—2008-2010 SillyHam—2010-2012-2014 V--PLANNED—V Kooky Grove—2012-2014 (Not anymore) The election had 74% of our clan vote for Sillyham to be our home again. Clubs Treetop Clubs are groups in the clan that do certain acitivites *-EXTREME CLUB!! President: Me... Heh heh *-Baking Club, real or not. President: Treetop Rabbit *-Adventure Club, searching for hidden street patches or objects and things beyond Toontown Limits. President: Treetop Penguin *-Glitch Club, finding glitches and testing glitches glitches glitches. Oh sorry, that was a glitch. President: Kyle *-Toon Up Club, Are YOU going to reach 138 laff? President: Athena *-The Training Club, I would like to see a 5 track uber. President: Treetop Drop Gag *-Social Club, I like to meet new people and talk to other clans. President: Treetop Kate *-Clan Club, a clan-based club that talks to other clans, and is mainly focused on Treetop Clan itself. President: Treetop Jim A Treetop can only make a club if their rank is a Comanager or higher. This is due to responsiblity experience. V--And something way different—V Boys VS. Girls Club Well, the title says it all. Boys VS. Girls Club is where Boys and Girls find anything to use as a Boys VS. Girls object. For example, they could find a Cog-O-War game and get four boys and four girls to play. Boys President: Treetop Jim Boys Vice President: The extreme rabbit... Me >:) Boys Commander: Kyle Girls President: Athena Girls Vice President: Treetop Rainbow Girls Commander: Musical Treetop Rules #No foul language! Remember that it's also called BAD language. #No fighting! Remember that we are a peaceful clan. We only end fights! #No hacking! Remember that this is an absolute rule-breaker. It may look fun, but it's breaking the game which is bad! #No lying! Remember that we're an honest clan. #Have fun! WEBSITES http://www.wix.com/treetopjimm/treetop-home-page V--Not completely owned by our clan.--V http://www.youtube.com/user/treetopclanjim http://www.youtube.com/user/treetopclanofficial Myself --->http://www.youtube.com/user/toontowntreetopglove VIDEOS Well, most of the videos are on Treetop Jim's channel—V http://www.youtube.com/user/treetopclanjim This video gives you information on how to join ---> Trivia *-Treetop Clan is the first independent clan. *-In 2006 before Speedchut Plus was made, we used the True Friends Chat and communications through other websites. *-In 2007, when we had the idea of awards, we used E-mail to send the picture of the award and a description of it. *-We gave out awards at the end of 2008 to Treetops who spread the word about Speedchat Plus *-As far as Toons know in history, Treetop Clan was the 20th clan created. The first being Lizard Clan. *-Treetop Clan is the 5th clan that has the most allies. The first being LEAF Clan. *-Treetop Clan is the first clan to elect leaders. The idea was imagined on early 2007. *-Treetop Clan was the 4th best clan of 2006. The first being Fireball Clan. *-It was the 3rd best in 2007. The first being Lizard Clan. *-4th best in 2010. The first being LEAF Clan *-Treetop Clan is the 4th clan with the most toons that have brothers or sisters. The first being Chihuahua Clan and LEAF Clan. *-In 2009, it was voted as the 2nd coolest clan. *-As of 2009, it is the 2nd best glitch clan. Allies (Not in order) #Generator Clan #Fireball Clan #LEAF Clan #Fire Clan #Ice Clan #Water Clan #Flower Clan #Carrot Clan #Crocodile Clan #Light Clan #Crazy Clan #Cutie Clan #Banana Clan #Frost Clan #Rain Clan #Silly Clan #Lightning Clan #Orange Clan #Gag Clan #Loud Clan #Night Clan #Time Clan #Super Clan #Pepper Clan #Snowflake Clan #Sun Clan #Glitch Clan #Stem Clan #Wind Clan #Skating Clan #Star Clan #Comet Clan #Candy Clan #Music Clan #Moon Clan #Uber Clan #Rainbow Clan #Sky Clan #Quick Clan #Lizard Clan #Honey Clan #Soda Clan #Jellybean Clan #Crayon Clan #Wave Clan #Pearl Clan #Grass Clan #Nature Clan #Peace Clan #Officers Clan #Little Clan #Flying Clan #Nice Clan #Lime Clan #Marble Clan #Rock Clan #Angel Clan #Fun Clan #Tree Clan #Cat Clan #Day Clan #Brick Clan #Bird Clan #Bingo Clan #Dalmatian Clan #Magic Clan #Turtle Clan #Dinosaur Clan #Rice Clan #Chihuahua Clan #Yo Clan #Wolf Clan #Green Clan #Lunar Clan #Sienna Clan #Toon Clan #Plant Clan #Owl Clan Top 5 favorite phrases of the Clan 5. Never give up and make progress. 4. Impossible was only made to become possible. 3. The future is made is made with imagination and persistence 2. Treetops of the world, UNITE! 1. The best way to defeat an enemy is to make them your friend. EXTRA PART - Quick facts about the writer -I was born on June 30, 1998. -I joined Toontown on July 2007 -I think donuts are better than cake or pie to settle that food fight. -In Toontown, I like rabbits, chickens, ducks and goats. -In the 2008 species election, I voted for chicken. -in Toontown, i don't fully talk properly -I like too many clans. THANKS FOR READING THIS WHOLE PAGE! One last Passage The Treetop Clan was the 20th clan created by the peaceful Treetop Catherina. It had a rocky start and had come to many issues, but we overcame them with teamwork. Many of us are so happy to be in the clan, many of us have made friends with each other. A Treetop will always be part of the Clan Forest. Everyone is connected, everyone has a hidden bond with someone else. They are special. A Treetop is a helper to help anyone in need and to protect toons who can't protect themselves. A Treetop is a soldier to help defend Toontown from any harm. A Treetop is a friend to all and open to new ideas. A Treetop is a hero to help, protect, and befriend another toon & to be someone unique, to be someone else, to be someone great, to believe in themselves, to believe in the impossible, to be creative, to be... A True Treetop Passage made by the Treetop Cobosses. Category:Clans Category:GOOD CLANS Hi This is a big Clan This is a well known Clan. This is a good Clan. This is a strong Clan. This clan may attack yours. Category:Big Clans This is a great clan! This clan could crush your clan This clan could crush your clan You will love this Clan You can join this clan! This page needs help. Is page has been accepted by a Admin. If you have time, edit this page. This page could be improved. This page was improved by a Bot Category:Awesome Pages Category:Amazing Pages Category:Epic Pages Category:Fine Pages Category:Pages that could use help Category:Bot Approved Pages Category:Bot Suggected Page Category:Top Pages Category:Top 105 Pages